supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Autism Awareness Day/Transcript
Opening Scene Sophie: (to the audience) "Ladies and gentlemen. This will be an Autism Awareness Day special. Tonight's episode will focus on me and the other members of the Team Terrific 10, who all have autism. Anyway, enjoy this special!" show's opening sequence plays as usual Lights, Camera, Autism! Satoko's Story Sophie: (adjusting the video camera) "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3. Okay, let's get ready to record Satoko Samo." begins recording Satoko. We then cut to the POV of the video camera as the REC symbol is shown on the top right hand corner of the screen Sophie: "This is Satoko Samo." is seen playing with her Transformers figures Sophie: "She's 25-years old, her favorite things are the following: Transformers, anime, video games, G.I Joe, and J-horror, she has mid-to-high functioning autism." camera zooms in to Satoko, indicating that Sophie is walking towards her Sophie: "People often torment her because she preferred Transformers to My Little Pony, even though most Transformers fans were male in the 80's and is usually the targeted gender, but, there were more female fans on the internet than males, It can lead to problems." places the video camera down, which is still recording. Satoko and Sophie play a video where Satoko was 7 and she is seen playing with her figures Girl in video: "Try being a girl, Transformers is for boys!" in the video pushes the girl Satoko: "" (Translation: Genders don't really matter for me, honest, Sophie) goes up to the girl in the video Kenji (in video): "" (Translation: You like My Little Pony, Satoko-chan likes Transformers! Why can't you accept that!) Sophie: "I was also told by her only child, 6-year old Toshio Samo, that she also has schizoaffective disorder at the age of 15 and results in mood swings, once, in a camp, she can be playing with a Transformers jet to beating up a prisoner." salutes and waves at the camera and picks up her Sasuke plush and hands it to Sophie Satoko: "" (Translation: My anime plush toy) Toshio: "" (Translation: A lack of understanding can be very difficult, because my mother is a looks completely normal, only her interests gave a clue, and sometimes, it may seem like she's being naughty or throwing a tantrum, but actually, she's experiencing some kind of stimulus, or she's unhappy and doesn't know what to day or express herself) is seen playing Left 4 Dead 2 with Toshio, Kenji, and Shinji Sophie: "She is disinterested in people and things except for a few special interests, such as learning about WWII's leaders, video games, anime, manga, calligraphy, and Japanese history." is seen playing Call of Duty: Black Ops while Toshio watches her Sophie: "According to her only child, Toshio, autism is very rare in the Shako family line, and she loves FPS games like Team Fortress 2, Call of Duty series, Bioshock, Halo, and many others." Satoko: "" (Translation: I like Call of Duty, it's awesome and cool, even if it involves killing Japanese soldiers) Sophie's Story is seen setting the camera in front of herself Reicheru's Story is preparing to record Reicheru Ichiro's Story Maria: "This is my grandfather Ichiro-oji, he would be 91 if he was still living, he has a gentle personality, and he loves playing with me." approaches him Maria: "His gentle personality is very uncharacteristic of a Japanese POW guard, And preferred to sit alone." appears Sophie: "Not to mention that he has an aversion to Mikey Kimmings, who wanted Maria to be girly despite the latter's objections and demands for Transformers, Thundercats, etc." Maria: "Mikey is also a fundamentalist Christian, he thinks homosexuality is a sin and thinks the things I like are going to lead me to become a lesbian, thinks abortion is evil, thinks polytheism is a sin, and many others, but, he doesn't hate the Pope, he thinks he can be a nice man, but takes things too far, one time, 5 years I was born, my mommy was pregnant again, but the problem was, the baby was badly deformed and it would harm her health if the pregnancy was allowed to continue, and she agreed to abort the baby, Mikey objected, but I told him that abortion saves lives and prevents unwanted children, and I told him the benefits of abortion and how it can help, Ichiro agreed, even though his dad taught him all life was special, his dad also saw an unborn baby as life, but Ichiro-oji allowed her to abort the baby, she aborted the baby days later, and there was this mean pro-lifer after the proedure was done, she told my mommy she shouldn't have kids because she 'murdered' her own baby." see Mikey Kimmings Mikey: “I was against Satsuki having the abortion until I realised her life could be in danger, I allowed her to have it to save her life, Maria was right this time, other than that, yeah, me and Ichiro don’t have the best relationship, we did pretty fucked up things to eachother.” Mei's Story Sophie: (recording Mei) "This is Mei, she's from China, Nanning to be précised, she has Asperger's syndrome and ADHD and it made her almost non-verbal, but she can talk, she only speaks Mandarin Chinese, she's very quiet, soft-spoken, and when she is in Taiwan, Macau, or Hong Kong, she and the other Chinese members behave themselves and even though she can only read Simplified text, which Is used in mainland China, the other, Traditional is used in Taiwan, Hong Kong, and Macau." stares at the camera Sophie: "Ni hao, Mei!" avoids eye contact and waves without looking Sophie: "Known for refusal to look at others, except a few superiors. I'm kinda like that, too. I usually avoid eye contact, but it's surely something I need to work on." Mei: "" (Translation: Look) points at a Chinese flag Sophie: "Yes, that's the PRC's flag." gets up and looks at Sophie Sophie: "Is Taiwan China's?" Mei: "" (Translation: No, not theirs) Sophie: "Mei is well-educated, she knows how China behaves to Taiwan and she hopes the tensions settle, known for her quiet demeanor, yet very sadistic." picks up a Jibanyan plush Sophie: "She loves Yo-Kai Watch, Agatha Sr actually said it has some form of a calming affect on her, and she plays the games when in a stressful mood, she says she prefers the Japanese version of the anime." turns to Mei Sophie: "Which one is your favourite, Mei?" picks up her Robonyan plush Mei: "" (Translation: Robot cat) The Team Terrific 10's Autism Presentation Category:Transcripts